callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Crusade
The Great Crusade is the ninth level of Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. In the level, Cpl. Roland Rogers and his squad participate in the D-Day assault of Normandy, France. Characters *Roland Roger (playable) *Glenn Hawkins *Alvin Bloomfield *John Jackson Smith *Stephen Kelly Plot The mission starts out with the player and the squad riding towards the beach in a Landing Craft Infantry instead of a Higgins boat. After being briefed, Sgt. Hawkins hands the player a pair binoculars with instructions to use them to call targets on the beach. The player marks enemy bunkers, Flak 88s, and anything else on the shore line. After the targets are destroyed, the LCI is hit by artillery. The player will fade in and out of consciousness. The crew and squad jumps on the life boats. The player is woken up on the beach by Sgt. Hawkins. The player and the squad make their way up the beach to the main bunker with the aid of a Dozer tank and two US engineers and other friendlies. The player and the squad cover the engineers planting charges on two barricades. After the barricades have been taken out, the Dozer gets destroyed by a Panzerschreck, forcing the player to eliminate the Panzerschreck squad. After reaching the main bunker, Hawkins orders the player to clear out the radio tower and destroy the radio equipment inside. After that, the player and the squad cover the engineers planting a charge on the armored gate. When the gate is destroyed, Hawkins orders the player to find three mortar pits and destroy them. After destroying them, the squad assaults a warehouse. Inside the warehouse, the Germans lower a gate, blocking the squad's movement. The player climbs up a ladder and makes way to the other side of the gate. On the other side, the player locates a switch to raise the gate. After the squad regroups, two friendly engineers place charges on an armored gate near the player. The gate is destroyed by a FlaK 88 behind it, killing the two engineers. The squad takes out the 88 crew and the Germans defending it. Pvt. Smith destroys the 88. Hawkins orders the squad to form up by a nearby bunker. The squad takes a look at another 88 on the opening. The squad then makes its way to the 88, but they get pinned down by two groups of Germans attacking from the nearby bunkers. Hawkins orders the player to destroy the bunkers with the 88, but Smith says the 88 is busted. Hawkins orders Smith to fix the 88 up while the squad defends the position. The 88 is repaired and the player takes control of it, using it to destroy the two bunkers and after that, the fuel dump. After that, Hawkins debriefs the squad and states how he is proud to serve with the squad. Weapon Loadout Gallery The Great CrusadeBRO1.jpg The Great CrusadeBRO2.jpg Video Trivia *Instead of using his usual Thompson SMG, Sergeant Hawkins is using an M1 Garand. *All the soldiers on the beach seem to be riflemen. *If the player looks at the boats, one can see that the guns firing are not manned. *Even when mission ends, there are still endless numbers of running Germans on the hill. *If the player dies at any point after opening the warehouse gates, the lever will reset itself to the up position when the checkpoint is reset. However, the gates will remain open. *Early in the level, a soldier can be heard yelling "Two kinds of men are staying on this beach: the dead and those who are going to die! Now get moving!". This is possibly a reference to Colonel , who was present on Omaha Beach with the 1st Infantry Division during the battle. Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Single Player Levels